Revelations
by gingersnapped907
Summary: BamDammmters prompt...How Jack found out about Shandy. A way to help us get through the dreaded hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

_**_**~Revelations~**_**_

BamDAMMMsters prompt... How Jack found out about Shandy.

Just helping get through the dreaded hiatus!

* * *

Sharon was just getting to the deli shop down the street from the PAB when she heard a voice behind her, "perfect timing." It was Andrea Hobbs and yes they did time it just right because both women like to be on time especially with how busy their schedules were. They chose to sit at an outdoor table after getting their lunch order.

"Thank you for meeting with me so soon, Andrea," Sharon said after a few bites of her salad.

"Well, when you called and asked to meet you for lunch I admit my curiosity got the best of me. We haven't done lunch in a while either. We are both always working or busy doing other things or..." Sharon looked up from her food when her friend paused. Seeing a smirk on Andrea's face she knew she was up to something. That's when the DDA added, "or you were doing Andy."

Her fork dropped out of her hand and clanged on the table, "Andrea!" Sharon looked around them, she was mortified by what her friend said and was glad to see that everyone wasn't staring at them. Most of the diners were police officers because it was so close to the LAPD. "You just like doing that to me don't you?"

"Oh, sorry that was a slip, I meant you were doing lunch with Andy. Sorry missed a few words but it's so easy to get you, Sharon. Andrea couldn't help laughing at the blush still in Sharon's cheeks. "Relax, everyone knows Andy and you are dating and the way the two of you look at each other. Well, come on."

Sharon tilted her head as she asked. "What do you mean, the way we look at each other?"

Andrea shrugged as she explained, "only that you can't wait to rip each other's clothes off."

Looking down at her water Sharon admitted, "oh, that look." Glancing back up at Andrea, both women started laughing. It took them a few minutes to stop. "What? Its been years and once I had it again, it's hard to see him all day and not know what's waiting for me. Though I didn't know I was making it that obvious."

"Honey, if it was any more obvious you'd actually be making out in your office," she winked at her friend, "and speaking of 'hard.'" Sharon quickly looked at her drink once again to try and hide the blush she could feel heating her checks. "Don't tell me, Rulebook Raydor had her Lieutenant on her desk?"

This time her head snapped upwards. "Good God, no," sounding completely shocked. Sharon placed her elbow on the table resting her chin in the palm of her hand, smiling as she said, "but there might have been some... um, some kissing and a bit hand exploration by both parties. That's all I'm confessing to, so don't ask for any more details." The look on Andrea's face was priceless to Sharon and she couldn't help but let out a snort laugh. That set both women laughing once again.

When the laughter finally settled down the DDA leaned back in her chair and asked. "Why did you ask me to meet you? While this is nice and all, you sounded stressed on the phone, almost panicked."

Getting right to the point Sharon said, "Jack."

"What's about him? He's your ex-husband and has been hardly involved in your life, for most of the last twenty years." Andrea knew that Sharon knew that she didn't care for Jackson Raydor.

"Try telling him that. Jack keeps calling me. He sends texts. He's even stopped by the condo a few times and before you ask, no, he doesn't have a key anymore. He knocked and I didn't let him in. He wants to reconcile. He says he's changed and that I should do it for the kids." Sharon knew Andrea wasn't going to like this next part at all. "Jack says that I broke the family up by getting the divorce and I should be willing to try to put it back together."

"I call bullshit." Andrea was horrified that Jack would still be stooping this low to hurt her friend. Sitting up straight she put both hands on the table and looked Sharon right in the eyes and said, "I don't believe for one minute that he wants to be tied down again. He's pulling this to hurt you, probably because he heard rumors that you're dating again. You're not falling for any of this crap are you, Sharon?"

"What?" She shook her head, "hmm no."

"Sharon!" Andrea's anger heated up. "I've known you a long time between work and being friends. I've seen you fall for that man's line of BS over and over. I get that he can be charming, but you just get your heart broken time and time again. You have a good man now that will never do that to you. You would be the one breaking Andy's heart if you ever went back to Jack."

Feeling a bit defensive Sharon replied sharper then she meant to, her anger should be directed at Jack. "Don't you think I know what I've been through? He knows it gets to me when he brings up our kids. I don't like that Emily and Ricky have to deal with us separately, all I ever wanted was a happy family."

" _You,_ you have done that for them. It just didn't involve Jack. If it did they would have been hurt even more by him." Andrea could see the sadness hanging over her friend again. Man, that guy always knew how to do a number on Sharon by playing with what she loved the most and that was her children. "Ok, as an attorney I suggest you meet with him." When Sharon shot her a classic Raydor glare, Andrea put her hand up and said, "Now hear me out. Meet the jerk, set him straight. Then tell him flat out, there is no way in hell that you'll ever be with him again. Tell him to hit the road, Jack."

She slowly rotated her water bottle in her hands. "Yes, I know I should."

"No, I mean let him know now. As in right _now_ and I do mean ASAP. Don't forget I know you well, Sharon. Pull out your phone and do it or you'll keep putting it off. That will keep giving Jack hope and he'll keep bugging you. So now!" Andrea held her hand out towards Sharon. "Do you want me to text him?"

"I divorced the man. Wasn't that hint enough?" Sharon knew it needed to be done but she wasn't looking forward to seeing him again. Shaking her head as she slid her phone out of her pocket to show Andrea that she would actually do it now, as her friend insisted. "No, I'll do it."

Her smile grew as she suggested, "Oh, and while you're talking to him you can let slip into the conversation that you happen to be having the best sex of your life. So, you can't stay long because you left the stud muffin waiting at home in your bed."

"Andrea!" Sharon set her phone down and placed both hands over her face and shook her head back and forth. Looking between her fingers at her friend, "You just don't stop do you?" She asked before they both started laughing again.

The DDA replied a little out of breath from laughing so much, "It could be worse I could have said you left your Lieutenant Flynn naked in bed. Oh and nope, I won't stop not until you get Jack to understand you are happy where you are, and that's without him. He needs to get that through his thick skull."

Finishing their lunch, with lots of laughter. Regretting that they both needed to get back to work. They gave each other a quick hug and after Sharon promised to keep Andrea updated on what happens with Jack they parted ways and hurried back to their jobs. Sharon was actually happy that Andrea made her send the text to Jack then or she would have put it off as her friend had said. She had no desire to talk to him before she absolutely had to that's why a text was best. It was worded simple stating, __yes, I'll meet with you__. She didn't want him reading more into the fact that she was willing to see him then he already would be. Sharon had received a quick reply. Jack's text was simple too, __when and where?__ Her answer was __today, deli shop by PAB at 6.__ She set it for as soon as possible; she wanted it over and done with once and for all.

Here it was now Monday morning and their talk on Friday could have gone better, but by the time Jack finally got there, Sharon was already upset with him. She had ended up waiting for over fifteen minutes. Her ex didn't care that others had better things to then wait for him. She was so tired of waiting on Jack, she had waited on this man for thirty years. She didn't want to waste any more of her time on him. Feed up, Sharon made her way to the door when she had seen Jack casually strolling over to her. It had got her even madder, that he didn't look fazed at keeping her waiting. He gave her a tight, too long of a hug and said he was buying but Sharon didn't want any food, she explained that she wouldn't be staying that long. By the time they sat down with their drinks they were sharing a few laughs as Jack was trying to take her down memory lane by bringing up some of the good times they all shared as a family. Yes, they did have some really great times but they few and far between but the bad memories for her far outweighed the good ones.

After a bit of battle of wills, Sharon had set Jack straight as Andrea called it. They were going to keep it amicable and stay friends for the sake of their kids. That was until she explained she was seeing someone else. Though she didn't say whom. Sharon had hoped that would prove to her ex-husband that she was over him and he would stop bothering her. That was when Jack had resorted to his old ways by throwing insults to try and belittle her. That was always Jack's go to thing when he knew he was losing. He didn't hold anything back. Sharon could almost see the venom dripping from his eyeteeth as he attacked her with his words.

Jack started with his usual, by saying she was an Ice Queen and she wasn't warm enough to get a man hot for her. That there was no way she could hold on to a man, she would eventually drive the poor guy away. He then pulled out all the stops when he said she had no idea how to keep a man satisfied in bed. Who would want to sleep with a hard, cold piece of ice? He also added that she should give up on trying to be in a relationship when she failed so badly at theirs. His ending argument was she should just admit he was the best thing that ever happened to her and she ruined it.

Yes, Sharon thought, he was the same old Jack, when his charm didn't work he went on the attack and tried to get into her head. Having enough she had finally stood up and said through her frustration, "I wish you a good life Jack, but stay out of mine. I don't want to see or hear from you again unless it has anything to do with Emily or Ricky. That is if you actually have any contact with your children. Goodbye." With that, she walked away.

Now Sharon's problem was Andy…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ This fic had a mind of its own and got a bit carried away. Ending up being a long one so I made it 2 chapters.

 ** _ _ **Thanks to Amie and Melissa who helped my brain kick into gear with the Sharon and Andrea chat/banter.**__**

 ** **A thank you to the BamDAMMMstersfor bringing out my #innersnark to help write Andrea.****


	2. Chapter 2

_**_**~Revelations~**_**_

 _ ** _ **Chapter: 2**_**_

 _ _Bamsters prompt... How Jack found out about Shandy.__

 _Helping get through the dreaded hiatus!_

 _ _ **Disclaimer:** __ I own nothin' of Major Crimes!

* * *

Now her problem was Andy. Her meeting with Jack was on a Friday and the team had the weekend off due to overtime issues. They were off barring that they didn't catch a high profile case. Sharon had found herself excited to spend that time with Andy but it hadn't worked out that way. Now here she was sitting behind her desk, bright and early on this Monday morning just waiting for a chance to see him. She hadn't actually talked to him or seen him since Friday when she told him she couldn't have dinner with him that night because she was meeting an old friend to catch up with. She couldn't flat out lie to anyone and it wasn't an actual lie that she told Andy. She just wanted to see what her ex-husband wanted from her and knew she wouldn't be great company afterward. Sharon told herself she was gathering all her evidence before bringing it up to Andy. The problem was she hadn't had a chance to talk to him.

In fact, they only exchanged a few short text the last two days and she never got the chance to tell him anything. He didn't answer his phone when she called and that was so unlike him. Usually, it was only a ring or two before he would pick up when she called. All his text were vague but he did say a ballgame planned with Provenza on Saturday. Though she didn't remember him mentioning that before. The text that hurt the most was when he finally answered one of her many messages. That was on Sunday and he replied through a text that he had family plans with Nicole. Wow, that one did sting and she could still feel the ache in her heart over that it.

She had really thought things were going well between Andy and her since they were openly dating. They had taken things way beyond old-fashioned dating now. She just wouldn't sleep with someone unless she gave that person her heart. Though she was a long ways away from telling him that but to hear that Andy was at Nicole's for a family function without her was painful. Even when they were just friends Andy had invited her to go with him to his daughter house or gatherings. She had come to care for them all just like she had done with him, maybe he needed his space. Maybe she wasn't the only one that wanted to do this relationship the old-fashioned way. Maybe she was once again pushing a man away. Maybe, just maybe Jack was right, nothing had changed with her except the man. She was still her same cold icy self. Too many maybes were bouncing around her head. She knew she needed to stop over-thinking everything and just talk to Andy but that was hard when he was avoiding her.

Sharon had always been an over-thinker it was just who she was. It had helped her analyze the facts and evidence through her entire career in the LAPD but Andrew Flynn had turned her into a hopeful over-thinker. Sharon laughed at that term because Andy said he knew she would never stop thinking too much but when it came to her thinking about them he was hopeful. Hopeful that she was still considering that they could be more than just friends if she didn't like him she would have just written him up and set him to a Sensitivity Training Seminar.

She sat looking out her office window into the Murder Room. Her eyes were glued to the main doorway. Sharon watched as her team started making their way in one by one. When after a few minutes, everyone was settled at their desk, well everyone but Andy. Sharon gave up on waiting and decided to go fishing. She was going to test the water around Lieutenant Provenza to see if she could get some information from him. Standing up and taking a deep breath before leaving her office, she then said good morning to them all. She nervously fidgeted with the end of her shirt sleeve as she made short causal conversations with each team member as she strolled her way around the room, slowly making her way to stand next to the Provenza's desk. He looked up at her from his daily crossword puzzle and with her just standing there he asked in confusion, "What? We don't a have case, do we?"

"Oh no, you're right we don't. I was just wondering how the game was?" Sharon stood in her usual case solving stance. Her arms crossed, legs just slightly apart as she looked down at him over her glasses.

Provenza was back to doing his crossword and said without looking at her, "it was horrible, we lost. The only good thing that came out of that game was I was watching it at home so Patrice had enough beer and hot dogs for us and it was cheaper than the god awful prices at the ballpark."

Sharon offered a slight nod and tried one last time to get a bite of information about where Andy was this weekend. "Sounds like you had a great time then, with just you and Patrice."

He offered her a half listening, half caring, "yep."

Picking up on the clue that he was done talking about that subject she made her way back into her office. Since it looked to be a slow day she might as well get ahead start on the budget paperwork Taylor wanted done next week. Sharon sat staring at the papers but not comprehending anything in front of her. Her mind was drifting back to the conversation with Jack, maybe his words held merit. She shook her head, making her change her way of thinking, no, she wasn't going to do this. She was sure she had seen and felt more from Andy then she ever felt from Jack. When she was with Andy she felted wanted and that he cared for her. Sure Jack was a charmer, but he had no depth, no deeper feeling for anyone other than himself. His words of love were just that, empty words.

"Flynn texted and said, sorry he was running late. He had just parked and was heading up in a few." Provenza called out into the room. Not saying it to anyone in particulate but Sharon knew it was meant for her. Her second-in-command must have caught on to why she was asking about the Dodgers game.

Quickly she left her office through the side door and headed down the hallway. Sharon wanted to try and catch Andy before he got to the murder room so they could have a moment to talk and not in front of their entire team. She had hoped that this relationship was going to work out. She had been starting to see her spending the rest of her life with Andy. Not necessarily married, she didn't know if she could do that again but she was sure she'd like to spend the rest of her days with him by her side. This was a huge revelation for Sharon she didn't think she'd ever feel like this again after Jack broke heart repeatedly. She was hoping it wasn't too late for her to tell Andy this now and that hadn't messed up the best thing that had ever happened to her besides since her children were born.

She caught a glimpse of him as he turned to the breakroom. Sharon sped up her pace. Before opening the door she looked through the glass to see if anyone else was in there, she was grateful it was empty, besides Andy. He was at the counter making his coffee as she walled in the room. Knowing the instant he realized it was her , because his back and posture went completely rigid. Well, she was sorry if he didn't want to talk to her but he didn't have a choice now. When Sharon was close enough to touch him she did just that. It was barely a ghost of a touch as she lightly put her hand on his forearm.

Andy turned slowly and looked down at her hand on his arm. Usually, her touched calmed him but right now it burned. He lightly shook off her offensive hand and slid his into his pocket. If she wanted to do this here then fine it would be too hard to avoid her at work anyways. So he got right to the point by saying in a flat tone, "Sharon, I saw you…" This would be harder then he thought he tried again. "I saw you with Jack. You were both laughing and he was holding your hand."

She stepped back a bit taken by the sharpness of his tone and she too slipped her hands into her pants pockets. Now she knew why he moved his arm away from her hand. Andy didn't want her touching him anymore. If she was going to get blamed for something she would sure as hell liked to know what she did. "What? When did you see us?"

"Friday. When you broke our date to meet an old friend that I now know it was Jack." Andy turned away from her, angrily picked up his coffee. He was getting ready to get to work but he felt he needed to ask one question first, "Tell me, Sharon, if you and good old Jack are getting back together, when were you going to bother to tell the man you were currently having sex with?"

Though she knew it was just Andy's anger talking his word still hurt? As she was getting ready to try and explain what he thought he saw and how far from the truth he was just then the breakroom door burst open and her biggest nightmare walked in. "Oh, Sha...ron, are you hiding from me in here?"

Her frustrations with Andy easily transferred over to her pestering ex. Sharon's eyes didn't leave Andy's as she asked, "what are you doing here, Jack?" Will that man ever learn? She thought.

"It's your lucky day my Dear, I was called in when I heard one of my clients was once again arrested on probably trumped up chargers. So when I was done in Narcotics I decided to stop by and see you." Jack had stopped a few feet in when he noticed they weren't really paying him any attention.

"Hmmm." Still, she didn't look in the other man's direction.

Jack was not getting the reaction he wanted out of Sharon. He had come up to intentionally annoy her after Friday's fiasco, but now he could see what was happening right before his eyes. When the realization hit him he didn't keep quiet. "This is who you're with now? This…" Jack laughed before continuing, "this is the man you're dating? So all the rumors were true."

With each word, Jack uttered Sharon could see Andy's face getting redder. She took a quick glanced down to see the knuckles on his hand that was holding the coffee cup were getting whiter as his grip tightened around it. Sharon was sure the cup was about to break. Knowing she needed to stop Jack before he got hurt and she would have to write up Andy for knocking her ex-husband out. S,o without turning away from Andy, she said in her Darth Raydor voice, "Jack, stop!"

Stop? Oh, no he wasn't even near done, not yet anyway. If there was one thing Jack knew how to do best it was to push peoples buttons. So, he happily pushed on, "Really, Sharon this is who you're in a relationship with? The man you say you really care about and from the way you talked about your mystery man on Friday I could tell you were in love with him already, but really your own Lieutenant? Isn't that against the LAPD rules and policies? We all know how you love the rule. Boy, do we ever, right Andy?" Jack was hoping to push the both of them too far by revealing information that he thought would help seal his case.

At first, all she wanted to do was to escape when she heard Jack say all that with Andy in the room. He was making it out like they were closer then they were and as if she confided her deepest thought to Jack and not Andy. Sharon didn't want the man she did actually care a lot about to hear these things from her idiot of an ex, but now as green eyes locked on brown she didn't want to go anywhere. The intensity in Andy's stare held her there. She had tried not to pay to much consideration into anything her ex was saying but she could tell Andy was. Sharon could see his breath catch when Jack had used the word love and she gave Andy a soft smile and a slight nod. She was sure Jack couldn't see anything that was happening between them, he was too busy complaining.

Jack could tell his words weren't having any effect on either of them and since he wasn't getting the response he wanted. Actually, he was getting no response at all, he turned to leave. When they were sure they were finally left alone, their focus was only on each other and not having to listen to Jack's rant anymore. Andy took a small step towards the woman he had loved for years and was now worried he had lost her by his own stupidity. He whispered a quiet, "I'm sorry." He bowed his head down to look at his shoes, he wasn't sure how he could fix this and if he even deserved another chance to hurt her.

His words were so low Sharon barely heard them. She had a choice to make here. She knew she could take this to the next level and argue with Andy about what he had accused her of or she could just walk away but she didn't want to either of those. She wanted him and didn't want to lose the man she had given her 'oh so lonely heart to.' Well, that was according to her oldest son, who she was positive, had heard from his father. Sharon was hoping there was a sliver of a chance to save what Andy and she had been building for the last few years. She took a step closer to Andy their eyes never losing each other. "What, Jack said is true. Most of it anyway, I didn't bother to listen to half he saying though." Sharon was putting it all out there now, Jack's revelations be damned she could tell Andy how she felt all on her own. "Andy, I do really care about you and have no idea when I fell in love with you. I do remember a certain moment when the team was about to roll out and you stayed behind just an extra second to just give me that smile of yours. If I hadn't realized it before, I knew it then. There was warmth from your smile that strangely sent chills through me and it made my heart skip a beat. The feeling was so intense that it could only mean one thing. I was completely in love with you and it terrified me. I needed time to work it all out in my head." Sharon closed the gap between them but didn't touch him. She wanted to give him time to understand what she had just revealed to him. "Thank you for giving me that time and waiting for me but I don't want any more time, I want you."

Andy didn't care if they were in the breakroom or standing in the middle of the murder room. Hell, they could have been in Assistant Chiefs Taylor's office he still would have wrapped his arms around Sharon and pulled her close to him. As he held her he breathed her in. Everything about this woman affected him but to have her this close and to inhale her scent always got to him. Now here she was baring everything to him and she was scared to touch him and after the way, he treated her Andy didn't blame her. "God, I love you and I am so sorry for being an idiot. Can you forgive me?" When Sharon pulled back he was happy to see that she was smiling.

Sharon kept her arms around Andy as she looked up at him. "Well, you do have some making up to do. I missed a whole entire weekend off to spend with just you." When she saw one of his eyebrows raise in an unasked question. She smiled innocently and explained, "hmmm, Rusty went to stay with Ricky for the weekend he called, "brotherly bonding." Sharon couldn't help but laugh a little when she heard Andy moan. She ignored his pain of missed opportunity and continued she wasn't letting him off this easy not yet anyway. "So, yes I was home alone. That means I was all by myself, you know as in nobody else was in my condo. That doesn't happen very often so I like to take advantage of that time and perhaps I might walk around wearing anything I wanted or wear nothing at all. I might just feel like wearing just my Dodgers baseball hat you but would never know because you were off pouting for something you thought you saw." Watching, as Andy's eyes got wider as she talked about something she had never done. She had, in fact, sat at home in a t-shirt, sweats and wrapped in a blanket. She might had actually eaten a small pint of her favorite ice cream while watching, Bridget Jones's Diary. Andy grabbed her hand and started pulling her to the door. "What are you doing, Andy?"

"Rusty's in class right?" He asked as he continued down the hallway to the elevators.

Sharon was trying to put her heels into the floor to slow him down. "Yes, but we are at work and it's only 9 am."

There was no stopping Andy now though he was determined, "well, I'll text Provenza and tell him we are taking an early lunch." The second the elevator doors closed he had Sharon pinned to the back wall. Andy was grateful that there was no one else in there with them because as hot as he was for Sharon he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself.

As Andy's body pressed up against hers, she felt the cool wall of the elevator at her back. She wasn't sure which was harder the wall or him. Sharon had a thought cross her mind as Andy's hands were exploring her body. That maybe revelations were a good thing. If Sharon had known things would end up this good she wouldn't have been so worried to tell Andy how she really felt about him. Though, now she knew it felt right and she did mean it felt right, as Andy deepened their kiss and she heard herself moan.

 _ **~The End~**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So now I shall be working on my never-ending and never-updated story, RNFAA. __I haven't forgotten about it, just got a little writers' block on that one._


End file.
